freezingfandomcom-20200223-history
Angela Franca
Angela Dorothea Franca, better known by her alias Franka Porsche is a Valkyrie and member of the newly formed Platoon 13. Background Franka hails from Germany. Before becoming a Valkyrie, she was a member of Genetic Panzer's Engineering Team, and was in charge of the development of the new Anti-Nova system. Appearance Franka has hot pink hair, done in two plaits that run past her shoulder blades, as well as brown eyes. She's the most slender of the Valkyries, as well as the only one who wears glasses. Her uniform is practically the same color as her hair. Personality Franka is bright and friendly, as seen by her willingness to befriend the Pandora despite having only just met them. She seems to be the smartest of the contingent, as she relays the technical details of Kazuya's stigma body to her fellow Valkyries. She also has a very quirky personality as evidenced by her request to "thoroughly research" Kazuya upon meeting him. Franca also has a competitive side, seen when she eagerly challenged Su-Na Lee and personally resolved to become the Valkyrie leader. Freezing: Zero Warriors of Valhalla Arc .]] As Gengo Aoi begins to gather the Valkyries for deployment, he eventually travels to Germany to recruit Angela, accompanied by bodyguard Su-Na Lee. Angela escorts the two into a secret weapons development facility. As they walk, Angela boasts about Germany's technological superiority, which is greater than even the United States. On the elevator ride down, she explains to Su-Na that only Gengo's close subordinates know about Project Valkyrie, making this base the best place to develop weapons. When the trio reach the bottom, Angela shows them the fruit of her work, Anti-Nova: Inglet. She listens as Gengo explains the mechanics of it to his bodyguard, who remains unconvinced. Angela asks if Su-Na would like to test the weapon out herself. Angela takes the two to a nearby test site, and explains that the nearby Faylan Generators will provide power to the Inglet system. When Su-Na attempts to taunt Angela, she ignores the bait and instead activates her Anti-Nova, declaring herself to be Su-Na's opponent. She warns the strongest Pandora not to take her lightly, or she'll end up tarnishing her reputation. Su-Na begins the fight with Accel, but Franka counters with her barrier, stating it was useful for throwing off her opponent's tempo. When Su-Na moves in for another attack, Franka batts it away with her shield-arm. Unfortunately, this had the effect of pumping Su-Na up, who begins to attack more fiercely. As her barrier begins to fail, Franka uses a Tachyon Accel to catch Su-Na off-guard, but the Pandora dodges with her greater speed. Franka remarks that Su-Na's speed is incredible and tries to guess the technique level. Su-Na states that it was a No-Interval Double Accel, amazing Franka. She listens as Su-Na and Gengo discuss their next stop, being Japan. Franka heads to West Genetics and is introduced to her fellow Valkyries. She questions where the final member is, only for Gengo to introduce Lucy Renault to the group. Franka takes part in a simulated battle alongside her fellow Valkyries. Afterwards, she heads to the showers to clean up. When Christine begins to boast about the Injection Stigmata, Franka attempts to shush her, as the project is top-secret. The blonde Valkyrie ignores her comrade and boasts that her skill is what allowed them to advance so far, exasperating Franka. She later joins her teammates in a training mission over the Grand Canyon. When Su-Na suggests that the leader of the Valkyries may be determined by the end of the mission, Franka interjects and asks why the position doesn't immediately go to the oldest person with experience like her. Su-Na cheerfully informs her that she isn't in charge, that Gengo is. She does admit that he has been impressed with the Valkyries' performance, and suggests the girls try to prove themselves during the mission. Franka resolves to do whatever it takes to become the leader. Su-Na then orders the girls to prepare their gliders for landing, causing Franka to complain that using her Anti-Nova would be much easier. Christine teases that she'd be a sitting duck upon landing, but Franka counters that the optical camouflage would take care of it. The conversation is suddenly interrupted by turbulence caused by the appearance of a Nova, which causes the transport to crash. On the ground, Franka recovers and laments that they now don't have enough energy to use the Anti-Nova. The group is joined by an injured Su-Na, who Franka suggests receive healing quickly. Su-Na brushes her worries aside, as the Nova won't give them a chance. As the Valkyries attempt to launch a counter-attack, they are easily repulsed by the Type-F. After being knocked down, Franka begins to lose spirit and attempts to rationalize the situation as a trap laid by an enemy country. Su-Na reprimands her for whining in such a situation and tells her squad that they must stall the Nova until help arrives. Franka joins with Christine in countering such a plan, as they have no hope of winning. The argument is suddenly interrupted by Tiziana, who continues to fight alone. She reminds her teammates not to give into fear or else they will never be able to defeat the Pandora. Inspired, Ouka leaps into action and order Franka and Christine to transfer their energy to her. Franka warns Ouka that her body won't be able to handle the stress, but complies with Ouka's demand. The strategy works and Ouka destroys the Nova, which is revealed to be a dummy. Back at base, Franka stands at attention as Gengo congratulates the Valkyries on a job well done. The girls leave, and discuss the nature of their training mission. Franka admits that Gengo fooled them perfectly and remarks on the high performance of the dummy. She then listens to Ouka's oath to always value her time fighting alongside her comrades. Su-Na suddenly interrupts the group and asks who will be the leader. When Christine attempts to take the position, Franka comically objects, saying that she is the most reliable of the group. Freezing Valkyrie Introduction Arc Franka was introduced alongside her fellow masked Valkyries during the display of their abilities against a Type S Nova replicate. Franka began by blocking the Particle Cannon fired by the Type S replicate, while the rest of her team-mates distracted the enemy, and Ouka moved in and landed the killing blow. After the demonstration, she appeared at the stadium for the formation of Team 13, an elite fighting force comprised of Valkyries and Pandoras. She asks to "examine" Kazuya properly, which hints she might have encountered him before. Her fellow Valkyrie, Christine Evora, chastises her for being so intimate before they'd even become friends. Later, when Ouka announces she's Kazuya's fiancee, Franka finds the concept marrying one's cousin rather peculiar. She watches the intense verbal exchange between Kazuya and Ouka, and notes how miffed her leader gets when someone discerned her true motives. Later, she explains the details of stigma bodies to Christine and Tiziana, who are shocked by what they'd heard. Franka claims Kazuya is the critical element they need to surpass the Pandoras. She's next seen after the thirty-lap race, quite exhausted after the grueling exercise. After Su-Na says she's not comfortable dealing with large-breasted girls, Franka felt very self-conscious. 12th Nova Clash At the beginning of the Platoon 13-West Genetics joint exercise, Franka is present with the other Valkyries and Pandora. When they begin their combat with the dummy Nova, Franka already has her Plasma Weapon deployed and she blocks a particle beam. When the dummy Nova starts resonating with the Pandora, Franka believes it is a systems malfunction, but comes to understand the situation is much worse. With the Valkyries unaffected by the dummy Nova's activities, they begin to destroy the dummy Nova with Franka and Tiziana firing a joint particle beam. When another Nova appears, however, the Valkyries formally activate their Plasma Texture. Busters Arc She is later seen being checked with the rest of the Valkyries shocked at the revelation that Lucy is a Legendary Pandora. She later agrees to Ouka's plan of going to the Chevalier's party, actually Gengo's party, to find information. However, the girls are unable to attend the party as they are called away to test the Plasma Form enhancements, which will give the Valkyries the strength to combat the Humanoid Forms in the future. When Cassandra, Teslad, and Windy regress into N3 Nova, the upgraded Valkyries are ordered to eliminate them, but they are battling at the lowest possible synchrony rate. While Christine and Ouka are sent to battle Windy May and Teslad, Franka and Tiziana are teamed to eliminate Cassandra. 13th Nova Clash Franka and Tiziana arrive on the battlefield, with Franka providing cover fire for Satellizer. Later, she watches in shock on how Kazuya awakens his true power and takes control of Elizabeth, Arnett, and Satellizer using the Pandora battle and defeat the Pandora-Type Nova. Franka tells the group that Rana is battling Teslad and Windy May. The group arrives at the pool meeting with their other comrades and Kazuya snaps Rana, who lost herself to the Stigmatic will, out of her trance. Franka and the others continue to watch in awe at the arrival of Arcadia Aoi, who defeats Windy May and Teslad, ending the 13th Nova Clash. Exit Revenant Arc Franka along with the rest of the members of Platoon 13 are summoned by Yu-Mi Kim and warns them that Chevalier has targeted West Genetics. She is next seen with her fellow Valkyries discussing that Chevalier's going up against Gengo. Abilities Overview *Like her fellow Valkyries, Franka is equipped with a Valkyrie Scud, '''a personal gravity manipulator that can act as a parachute. *When in close proximity to a Faylan Generator, Franka's abilities are increased by a factor of five. *As seen in Freezing: Zero, she is capable of using '''Tachyon Accel. *Franka is later upgraded with the advanced Injection Stigmata: Plasma Form, which greatly increases her power and the size of her weapons. Plasma Weapon *Franka's weapon is named Anti-Nova: Inglet, in reference to Maria Lancelot's weapon. However, instead of gauntlets, her weapon has two arm paddles used to control two shields that float beside her. It also includes a pair of boots that allow her to levitate. They possess holographic rings similar to the ones found on the Vital Signal Type Pandora Mode. Her weapon is gold and black in power. *Franka's weapon is capable of firing energy beams, and can also be used to bludgeon her opponent. *Franka admits that her weapon is physically fragile and employs a powerful barrier to compensate for this weakness. *During the 12th Nova Clash, she displayed the ability to somehow link her Plasma Weapon to Tiziana Ferrari's weapon and combined, they launched a powerful Nova particle beam. Relationships Allies Valkyries Franca gets along well with her fellow Valkyries. She often bickers with Christine Evora, albeit in a friendly manner. Trivia *Angela's code name and nationality originate from the German car manufacturer Porsche. *Angela's full name is likely a reference to Angela Dorothea Merkel, the current Chancellor of Germany. Category:Character Category:Valkyrie Category:Platoon 13 Category:Female